tarots_lawfandomcom-20200214-history
Ropine
The Ropine A species native to the Lacuna Dominion, originally from the world of Kismet, is a playable race. Essentially shape-shifters limited to two forms, one land based beast and one human. The plural form of ropine is ropine. Biology 1.1 Form Changing ' ' This race carries the special ability of having two forms straight from birth. Most noble families partake in selective breeding to attain certain or highly mixed traits to appear as unique as possible. If versed in the notable houses, most can tell what family someone belongs to by a single glance at their beastial shape. While commoners are less about breeding through several generations to achieve an uncommon appearance. First form is humanoid while the second is unusually large beasts. Almost completely able to pass for a pure human with the exceptions of sharp teeth, pointed ears, discolored hands, or odd coloration on the body. Not all of these examples have to be present but they are the most common that can manifest. It really depends on the beast form itself as some of its subtle traits carry over. (Get creative! Have fun with this!) Ropine cannot have “in between shapes,” they are either in animal or human form. (No girls with cat ears walking around!) The single thing both forms share is the coloration of the eyes. (If your character has green eyes in human form then they will have green eyes in beast form too.) Other than that the two forms can appear completely different. 1.2 Attributes 1.3 Life Cycle Ropine have cair 1.4 Genetic Instability ' ' It's common knowledge that ropine have a notoriously hard time reproducing with other races. With other of their kind, it's leaps and bounds easier. The instability lies in ropine genetic makeup, given they can shapeshift completely, while other races lack this. ' ' Hence why they tend to only arrange marriages of ropine to other ropine. Creation Rules 2.1 The Ropine Can: -Have a form modeled after an animal, mixture of animals, or made up beast. Keep in mind they are meant to be a land dwelling species as a whole. (If a ropine would swim or fly it would take away the uniqueness of the other playable races.) -Have feathers and small decorative wings. Feathers/Wings are more of a aesthetic option. Ropine have never held the ability to actually fly. -Have reptilian/dragon scales and frills. It does not make them immune to fire. Again it’s simply a decorative gene. -Have horns made of bone, keratin, or colorful sturdy glass. Horns will not ever be made of gemstones/metal/rock. -Be natural or semi-unnatural colors. Please no sparkle/neon/over saturated characters. 2.2 The Ropine Cannot: -Be small. No regular sized house cats, dogs, foxes, raccoons, etc. Ropine are meant to be large land beasts. (Think the size of horses!) You may base your character on real-life lap sized animals but they cannot be lap sized themselves. -Have so many battle ready features that it becomes unfair to play with. For every strength, give a weakness. 2.3 Rare Traits __FORCETOC__